Through Four Eyes Fictional Story
by hollylaura
Summary: A young boy finds himself alone with only one friend and a rare skin condition. His mother hates him, his father pitys him and his sister does not think he exists. this story is told through four eyes on this boys life.


Through four eyes.

Ben:

My name is Ben. I have a story to tell you. A story that has either a good or bad ending, will it's just an ending of a chapter.

I met my best friend in a cemetery three years ago. He was wearing heavy clothes in the middle of summer. He was visiting his grandma. I was visiting a friend, when out of the blue the weather changed. The grass trembled as the sky lit up and rain began to fell. As the family ran, I watched them hoping one may notice me. He did but only for a few seconds.

James:

My name is James light-field. I have a mother, father and a little sister. I have a best friend Ben he followed me home one day and always comes to see me. He is my only friend. I have a problem with my skin. Xeroderma pigmentosum(XP) is a condition I was born with. It makes me look older then what I am. The kids at school pick on me, calling me flakes, scales, lizard. I'm as white as the snow because I'm not allowed to go out into the sun because I will get blisters which I could die from.

Helen:

I'm Lizard', I mean James mother. The first time lizard was born he was beautiful, he had pink skin like every baby should be. On his second birthday we decided to take him to the beach. What a BAD Idea that was. He got a little burnt, he father blamed that on me, and he blistered so bad that if you touched him he cried out in pain. I gave him to his father. My beautiful little girl Lana needed me more the little cry-a lot, she is my proud and joy. And to make things worst he thinks he has a friend called Ben, I high doubt that!

Paul.

James has always had problems. I blame it all on my family; my father had the same condition, as James has now. I try and be there for him but he is so deep in a dark hole I'm afraid I will not be able to get him out of it. He is bullied at school, taunted by his mother, and his sister does not even think she has a sibling. I'm the only one he has really. But I can't shelter him forever. I try but I know it's not helping.

Ben.

James tells me everything and I tell him everything. We are like brothers. I stay there for him because I know how it feels to have that condition that he has. His mother is a witch, his father feels guilty and his sister well; she is too pampered to even notice let alone care. But James did something that would change his and his family's life forever.

James.

I can't handle this anymore. Ben thinks it's a stupid idea but I'm going to go, get out of this dump and never come back. I will go and hide in my hiding place no one will find me and I will be out of their lives for good, maybe tats what mum wants anyway.

Paul.

He's gone.

Four days have past and no sign of him, I have looked top to bottom. Helen is a mess; she is feeling like a boulder has hit her. She blames it on herself. She says "he left because of me, I did not care I was well, a bad mother".

Lana is so upset, she loved her brother but she never told him that. She even made a poster:

MISSING:

James Benjamin Light-field.

Aged 12

Has a skin condition

If you have any information please ring Lana 43325970.

I need him back.

Ben.

I was in James' room when I heard the door open. I had never seen his sister before but she was beautiful, angel like face, fair skin and green eyes. She was holding James favourite robot toy, her missing sign poster and a photo of her and James.

I did not know how much he meant to her...

That night Lana slept in James bed. At around three in the morning I was watching out the window, when a blue, shaking boy climbed up and into James room.

If it were not for the flakes on the floor I would not have know it was James.

He was so cold, he looked like a boy that had given up, his eyes were as black as coal and it seemed that all hope had gone for my best friend's face.

He saw his sister in his bed, and walked over to her silently, letting out silent tears of sorrow and pain. Wordlessly he kissed his little sister's head and feel into a deep peaceful sleep beside her.

...

James died that night, but for the first time he actually saw me as a figure not a spirit.

"Grandpa Ben?"

"Yes, James, I'm you Grandpa, but I'm your best friend too. "

....

My name is Benjamin James Light-Field. I'm James Grandfather. I was sent to him to give him hope, and to just be a friend for him. This is the conclusion of this story, it's not the end because stories never really end, do they. They just have a conclusion. It continues into the next chapter, whatever that maybe.

By Holly


End file.
